The invention relates to the field of Thermo-Nuclear fusion methods and apparatus and more particularly to Deuterium & Tritium synthesis of Helium and by any other thermo-nuclear reaction which have the major problem to prevent a contact of plasma with walls.
There are a number of shortcomings and deficiencies of current fusion devices and methods, among of which is the following. One of them is the usually non stable plasma jets have to be situated in the center of arc channel having not touched the walls of a fusion reactor—have to be confined by a strong magnetic fields. “The minimum temperature at which such a system could operate may be found by equating that portion of the reaction energy carried by the charged particles to the radiation loss. This temperature is 3.times.10.sup.8 degrees for the D-D reaction and 5.times.10.sup.7 degrees for the T-D reaction.” At 50-100 million degrees, the temperature of the deuterium-tritium plasma is so high that the nuclei can be confined only by a strong magnetic field.
Method of location of an arc plasma torch in the center of arc channel by superposition the pulses of frequency modulation onto plasma arc could sustain thermo nuclear synthesis in the center of plasma arc channel without to be confined by magnetic fields. Intensity of conductive and convective heat exchanges in the area of resonance modulation frequencies drop down. In this case, the heat loss is mostly determined by the plasma arc radiation directed from modulated DC/AC arc to a wall of the reactor channel. The rise of the heat efficiency (.eta.) at the first subtraction modulation frequency .nu.1=300 Hz (b) is .about.25%; meanwhile at addition modulation (a) is within 3% only (FIG. 1). Thus, subtractive modulation is within one order of magnitude more effective than addition one in meaning of suppressing conductive and convective heat exchanges and consequently hindering to moving plasma fragments to walls direction.
Direct measurements of length of the arc are supported by above model of plasma behavior in the arc channel. The length of modulated DC arc (L) became maximal at the same resonance frequency and equal or more then total length of anode's arc channel (FIG. 2). Consequently, the arc is situated in the center of the channel.
Collected data about cathode erosion (G) are supporting above model of plasma behavior as well (FIG. 3). These data are convincing from vie point of erosion the same model of a plasma column. In this case the first subtractive modulation resonance frequency conduces to decreasing the erosion of the cathode bypassing point, apparently at the expense of diameter of plasma column decreasing.
Process of superposition of modulation pulses (sec arc current oscillogram at resonance frequency below) onto DC/AC arc [for example: Plasma Current (15 MA for ITER) is very sensitive to subtractive pulse duration (.mu.s) and amplitude (.DELTA.I) at arc voltage (U) and current (I), FIGS. 4 and 5].